


Guerra en la noche

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca pensó que se vería en esa situación, pero ahí estaban, uno frente al otro matando la amistad que los había unido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerra en la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito antes de que saliera publicado _Half-blood prince_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo esto.

Eran las once de la noche. Llevaba horas así, en la misma posición, atento a cada movimiento de hojas, a cada sonido inusual que se pudiera oír en el bosque. El director no regresaba desde hacía ocho días, desde el momento en que había recibido la carta del ministerio, reclamándolo para que se uniera a la guerra, luchando desde su bando. Sabía que algo no iba bien y que la causa de ese algo se hallaba en el bosque. Había sentido como una presencia maligna se adentraba allí el mismo día en que supuestamente el director había iniciado su viaje para entablar la paz entre el Ministerio Inglés y el Búlgaro, los cuales llevaban meses de dura guerra fría entre ellos. Trataban de descubrir en el otro signos que evidenciaran que las desapariciones que estaban teniendo lugar en Inglaterra, Bulgaria y sus alrededores eran causa del ministerio enemigo. Ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido, ninguno quería atenerse a razones, obcecados como estaban en su lucha, que se veía incrementada por la gran rivalidad entre ambos países, candidatos a dirigir la comunidad mágica internacional, sin darse cuenta de que deberían estar unidos ya que el enemigo enemigo al que se enfrentaban era común.

Pero Dippet no había regresado, ni se había comunicado con él. De hecho, sabía que Dippet no se encontraba en Londres, que nunca había llegado al ministerio porque la guerra continuaba, en apariencia sin ir a detenerse en breve. 

El ministro seguía ciego ante la evidente cantidad de maldad que se podía sentir si se prestaba un poco de atención a los hechos. Y aprovechando la confusión y la distracción que ambos ministerios se dispensaban mutuamente, el enemigo se deslizaba en las sombras  sin tener que preocuparse siquiera de esconder sus actos. 

Dippet estaba atento y sabía que ninguno de los ministerios tomaría rehenes, por muchas ganas que tuvieran de liderar la comunidad mágica internacional. Había llegado a estar a punto de conocer la verdad que largo rato llevaba intuyendo. Pero no había descubierto quién era el causante de las desapariciones, quién estaba sembrando el caos en los ministerios... 

Ni siquiera él mismo lo hubiera descubierto si no fuese por su visión. 

Dumbledore había visto mientras dormía al verdadero enemigo, que se había mostrado sin su capucha, sin estar rodeado de sombras, desafiándolo a él directamente. Conocía ese rostro y, sobre todo, reconocía aquello que colgaba de su cuello. 

Grindelwald, su antiguo compañero de clase, su mejor amigo, su confidente. Después de siente años confiando en su amistad y en aquello que les unía, Dumbledore le había dado su mayor tesoro, “El colgante de Bastet”. El colgante protegía a aquel que lo llevaba en su cuello de cualquier hechizo salido de una varita mágica…

Y ahora protegía al enemigo. 

Le había sorprendido en extremo la repentina desaparición del muchacho después de que le dio el colgante, la primera de una larga lista de desapariciones, que se habían ido sucediendo en los últimos meses.

Ahora sabía quién era el responsable y por qué nadie lo había visto.

Grindelwald quería destruirlo a él primero, quería convertirse en el mago más poderoso de todos. No era que Dumbledore lo fuera, no todavía. Simplemente quería librarse de la única persona que había significado algo en su vida, para demostrarse a sí mismo que nadie, nadie, podría detenerlo jamás.

Buscando el enfrentamiento se había adentrado en el bosque. Llevaba días allí, esperando el momento de pillarlo desprevenido, esperando poder enfrentarse a él de una vez por todas y salvar ese pequeño obstáculo que todavía se interponía en su camino. 

Por eso Dumbledore había ido al bosque esa noche. Había notado cómo el aura de maldad crecía en el interior de su oponente, extendiéndose por todo el terreno… 

Debían enfrentarse, la lucha estaba próxima, podía sentirlo.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, una voz resonó en el bosque, una voz grave, capaz de helar la sangre en las venas.

—Bienvenido, Albus, no esperaba menos de ti. 

—Sal ya, Gellert, tu no necesitas esconderte en las sombras —respondió con voz calmada. 

—Tienes razón, no lo necesito —dijo saliendo de detrás de un árbol, una zona especialmente oscura—. Y realmente es gracias a ti que no lo necesito —añadió torciendo el gesto como si fuera a sonreír. 

—Devuélveme el colgante. No es tuyo y no te protegerá. No protege al mal. 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó riendo sarcásticamente, con una risa fría y  horrible que resonó en todo el bosque. 

Dumbledore sacó la varita, apuntando a Grindelwald directamente al corazón. 

—No me amenaces si no quieres que realmente pruebe el poder de este colgante delante de ti. 

—Dime dónde están todas las personas que has secuestrado —dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada, sin bajar su varita. 

—Esas personas ahora no importan. No te escudes en los demás para atacar, Albus. Tu quieres atacarme a mí por ser lo que soy, así que, ¿a qué esperas? 

—No evadas mi pregunta.

—Te repito que eso no importa ahora. Lo importante en este momento somos tu, yo y la lucha que va a tener lugar aquí y ahora. ¡Olvida a esas personas! ¡Olvida a los muggles!¡No quieras ser el salvador del mundo, Albus! Venga, atácame ya, ¿o quieres que te ataque yo? —levantó rápidamente su varita y añadió—. _¡¡¡Crucio!!!_  

— _¡Protego!_ —respondió Dumbledore inmediatamente, creando una barrera a su alrededor. 

 El hechizo que había mandado Grindelwald colisionó con la barrera, atravesándola sin problema, y dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Dumbledore, tirándolo al suelo. Se retorció de dolor, pero ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios. Como pudo, se apuntó con la varita y dijo:

— _¡Finite!_ —y milagrosamente el hechizo se detuvo.

Dumbledore se puso en pié, apuntando con la varita a Grindelwald. 

—Eso no va a funcionar, dime dónde está toda la gente que has secuestrado. 

—Ni lo sueñes, _¡Crucio!_ —dijo de nuevo, con una horrible sonrisa en su boca. 

Nuevamente el proceso se repitió, volviendo a detenerse la maldición con el simple hechizo que surgió de los labios de Dumbledore, el cual se volvió a poner en pie, visiblemente más agotado que la primera vez. 

—Siempre supe que eras especial. Lograr repeler una maldición imperdonable con un simple “Finite”… —rió Grindelwald con su voz fría—. Veremos cuanto aguantas...

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar su maldición, Dumbledore se adelantó y pronunció un hechizo. 

— _¡Incárcero!_

Unas cuerdas salieron de la varita de Dumbledore, directas hacia el cuerpo de Grindelwald, al mismo tiempo que el pronunciaba nuevamente su Cruciatus. Las cuerdas se desvanecieron antes de llegar al cuerpo del enemigo, mientras su hechizo colisionaba nuevamente contra Dumbledore, volviendo a tirarlo al suelo. 

—Te dije que no podías atacarme. Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas… O más bien, a ver si eres capaz de divertirme durante mucho rato antes de que te lance la maldición mortal. 

Dumbledore tardó más esta vez en ponerse en pié, apoyándose largo rato en su rodilla, antes de erguirse finalmente. 

—El colgante no te protegerá siempre. 

—No lo voy a necesitar siempre, sólo esta noche. Luego lo enterraré junto a ti, no lo necesitaré. Soy y siempre he sido el más poderoso —dijo sádicamente, con voz arrogante. 

—¿Entonces por qué no te quitas ese colgante y peleas como un verdadero mago?

—Tus juegos mentales no van a funciona, Albus, te conozco muy bien, conozco tus puntos débiles —rió nuevamente con su voz fría, oscura, resonando en cada rincón del bosque. 

Empezaba a estar agotado, su cuerpo casi no respondía por el dolor que le habían hecho sentir las maldiciones. Tenía que encontrar algo para que el colgante dejara de tener efecto, o conseguir quitárselo, pero un simple “Accio” no funcionaría, era una pieza mágica demasiado poderosa... 

Poderosa... poder... 

¡Claro!

Se puso derecho, miró hacia el cielo, y comenzó a hablar, con voz calmada, tranquila. 

— _El colgante ha sido profanado,_

_su poder ancestral resucitado,_

_entre las sombras no puede brillar,_

_mayores que le implantaron su bondad,_

_que el colgante sea sellado,_

_su poder ancestral enterrado,_

_para que el bien pueda brillar._  

Una luz salió del colgante, cegadora, cálida entre las sombras, y desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido, dejando el ojo inerte sobre el cuello de Grindelwald. 

—¿Qué intentabas? Nada funciona contra este colgante, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. 

— _¡Incárcero!_ —repitió Dumbledore, sin contestarle siquiera. 

Nuevamente unas cuerdas salieron de la varita de Dumbledore, aprisionando esta vez a su enemigo, dejándolo inmóvil, provocando que Grindelwald tropezara y cayera finalmente al suelo. 

—¡Diablos! ¿Pero cómo...? 

—El colgante es inmune a los hechizos de varita, pero no a los conjuros. Deberías haber sabido que no siempre te protegería. Ahora dime, ¿dónde has escondido a la gente?

—¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir? ¿Y si no estuviera escondida? ¿Y si estuviera muerta?

—No serías capaz —respondió Dumbledore calmado. 

—¿De veras crees que no? —el tono de Grindelwald era arrogante, a pesar de su posición, a pesar de estar atado y en el suelo. 

—Habla, ¿o quieres probar el veritaserum?!

—Jamás lo sabrás. Tendrás que vivir con ese peso toda tu vida —dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Y luego, mirando hacia arriba, añadió—. _Que el que habita en mí perezca, para que el mal prevalezca._  

Sus ojos se cerraron y dejó de moverse, sin vida. Se había asegurado que su poder no se perdiera, recaería en alguien, eso era seguro, por el conjuro que había lanzado. Había preferido la muerte a decir la verdad, y Dumbledore se culpó en secreto por no haberlo evitado. 


End file.
